President Blu's Speech
by Alexriolover95
Summary: A recreation of the speech President Whitmore (Blu) gives in Independence Day! Probably one of the most iconic movie speeches of all time!


**Hey guys! I been absent for a little bit and I'm sorry, the Fourth of July my family kept me busy, and I actually just came and started my summer classes (Well, it's only one class), and you guys know about here…**

 **But…**

 **Here's something to hopefully relieve you of my absent and since the Fourth of July passed and I recently saw Independence Day: Resurgence, I thought it would be a good thing to recreate one of the most iconic movie speeches of all time!**

* * *

 **The Fourth of July, 1996, Area 51, Nevada**

It was still very early in the morning on the secret military base, not even the sun has yet to peak over the horizon. And yet, the base was full of activity, many fighter jets being prepared for one of the largest air offensives to happen. For the past few days, many cities and military bases have been utterly destroyed by the alien city destroyers, while all counterattacks, even nuclear bombs were useless against the city destroyers for they had shields to protect them. Now, the macaws have found a way to disable the shields and present a small window of opportunity to take the ships down. This would be the macaws' last stand against the alien invaders…

As all the macaws were preparing for the offensive, a couple of Blue macaws were walking through the rows of fighter jets, as the American flag waved out over the base.

"Morning." One of the Blue macaws, who was President Blu in fact, greeted some pilots who stood at attention and saluted, Blu saluting back. "They look a little young." Blu said as he turned his head back for a second at the pilots.

"I bet they are." The Blue macaw next to Blu said, who was General Eduardo.

"They look a little nervous." Blu added to Eduardo as they walked to a Scarlet macaw major holding a microphone.

"Okay, I need all flight crews to report to their designated area immediately." The Scarlet major, named Felipe, said into the microphone.

Blu came up and jumped onto the truck that the microphone was in and extended out a wing to take the microphone.

"Major." Blu said to Felipe. "Can I borrow that?"

"Sir." Was all Felipe said as he handed the microphone to President Blu.

"Good morning." Blu spoke into the microphone, but realized it was too low and turned up the volume on the microphone. "Good morning." Blu said again, which caught the attention of everyone.

As Blu started to speak, everyone stopped what they were doing and walked froward to gather around and listen to what the president had to say.

"In less than an hour, aircraft from here will join others around the world and you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind…" Blu paused for a second at the word, "mankind" before continuing. "Mankind, that word should have new meaning for all of us together, we can't be consumed by our pity differences anymore."

As Blu went on, everyone was really listening, you can tell it in their eyes and how inspired they felt listening to Blu's words.

"We will be united by our common interest, besides, fate's today the Fourth of July and you will once again be fighting for our freedom, not from tyranny, oppression, or prejudice, but from annihilation, we're fighting for our right to live, to exist, and should we win the day," Blu's voice started to get louder as he made his final points. "The Fourth of July will no longer be known as an American holiday, but as the day the world declared in one voice we will not go quietly into the night! We will not vanish without a fight! We're going to live on, we're going to survive!

And Blu made his last sentence, the one that would surely send everyone's hopes up high as he raised his voice to the highest it would go…

"Today, we celebrate our independence day!"

And as everyone would, everyone went into cheers and and shouted out with determination as any doubts to fight back and win were cast aside and now only filled with the thoughts of victory and winning their independence from annihilation from the alien invaders.

As the cheering continued, Blu stepped down from the truck after he put the microphone away.

"Lets go!" Blu said in a loud voice, just as determined too.

" Mr. President, right this way sir, got your gear over here." Major Felipe said to Blu and led him to Blu's fighter jet.

"Good luck." Blu said as he turned his head for a split second to pilots patting his back.

"I got a jumpsuit for you right here and the rest of your gear sorted in this duffel bag." Felipe said, as General Eduardo watched President Blu. "You got your choice of helmet." Felipe finished, as Eduardo came up to Blu.

"Mr. President, I sure like to know what you're doing." Eduardo said, curious what his president was going to do.

"I'm a combat pilot Eddie," Blu replied to Eduardo, picking up a bag in his wing. "I belong in the air."

Blu and Eduardo then only looked at each other, Blu smiling, while Eduardo had a slightly concerned expression for his leader. Felipe came up to get get Blu in his fighter.

"Okay sir, lets get you airborne." Felipe said cheerfully as he led Blu to his plane.

Eduardo only looked at Blu and didn't try to stop him, only just standing there and closed his eyes for a second and reopening them.

And so with Blu's inspiring speech, everyone was now filled with fighting spirit and a means to survive and win the day against a superior opponent. Sure, the aliens might have the numbers and technology, but what they lacked that the macaws have is the endurance to defend their planet to their last breath, to keep fighting, to keep pressing on to victory. And it was surely independence day for not only Americans, but for the whole world to stand up and fight back against a common enemy.

* * *

 **If only the aliens did invade… Then maybe we would realize we need to forget our problems and fights along ourselves and come together as one world to fight back!**

 **Oh… And I'm very late to this, but…**

 **Happy 240th birthday America!**


End file.
